


Worthy

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, PWP, although there's a little plot, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor had been deemed “unworthy” or whatever, and in his place lady-Thor started traveling the Nine Realms and doing good and things. There was something very familiar about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

So Thor had been deemed “unworthy” or whatever- yeah, like that meant something from the outstanding father figure that was _Odin_. But he was called back to Asgard, and in his place lady-Thor started traveling the Nine Realms and doing good and things.

She showed up on Earth quite frequently, and Darcy always thought there was something familiar about her. They weren't ever in the same vicinity, though, it was always second-hand accounts and seeing her on TV, so she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was about her.

Everything sort of fell into place when she walked into her kitchen one night because she heard a noise. Noises in her kitchen at night weren't uncommon, for some reason a lot of her “neighbors” liked to raid her fridge, but seeing  _Jane_ there in distinctive Thor-armor and a cape wasn't exactly ordinary. And sort of made everything fall into place.

“You're lady-Thor?” Darcy asked, voice high with incredulity. It was a stupid question, very self-evident, but Jane gave her a grin.

“Yeah. That's, uh... That's me.” She uncapped the water bottle she'd just pulled out of Darcy's fridge and took a long drink.

“Okay.” Darcy nodded for a second before moving in for a hug. Hugging Jane in armor was very like hugging Thor in armor- kinda uncomfortable, but totally worth it. After pulling away, she crossed the kitchen to sit down at the table. Because this was definitely something she needed to sit down for. “So how did that happen?”

“Mm.” Jane swallowed her mouthful and moved over to sling herself in the next chair. “Loki was pretending to be Odin, and everyone sort of suspected, but they couldn't exactly accuse him of not being Odin without actually producing Odin. No one knew where Loki had hidden him away.” Jane rolled her eyes, gesturing with her water bottle, careful not to spill. “I found him. I was looking for something else, but I was the one who found him. Long story short, because I found him, Thor's  _not_ worthy, and I am, so now I'm...” She gestured over to where the solid hammer was sitting on Darcy's counter.

Well,  _that_ explained a lot. Jane had officially been taking increasingly long and frequent trips out of the country- off the planet, apparently. “Does anyone know?”

She swallowed her water, shaking her head. “No. Odin, obviously. Thor, who is now just going by Odinson. You.”

Darcy nodded before resting her elbows on the table, looking over at her friend. “How's he taking it?”

“It's... complicated. We're not together anymore, which is...” She shrugged. “I don't really have the time or energy for a serious relationship right now anyway, so...”

Darcy could pick up the notes of regret, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she regarded Jane for a second. “So why are you here? I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you 'cause it seems like I hardly get to anymore...” Although, apparently there was a good reason for that. “But you're all Thor'ed out.”

Jane pursed her lips, her gaze moving again to the hammer. “Yeah. I wish I could say I'm  _just_ here to see you. I mean, I  _am_ totally here to see you, but...” She sighed, and her eyes never quite made it back to Darcy's. “Odin's looking for a new wife, and I kinda put your name in the hat.”

Darcy stared for a second. Like, just stared. “Really?  _Odin_ ?” Like, in addition to being, you know, Thor's  _dad_ , he was also kind of a dickbag. Maybe mostly that second one. Not that she'd ever  _met_ him, but she'd heard more than enough.

“I know.” Jane gave her a look of pure commiseration. “He just wants someone politically savvy to help him with interplanetary relations, though, not like an actual relationship.”

Darcy made a face. “Why get married, then? Why not just hire someone as political advisor to the king or whatever?”

Jane rolled her eyes. “I asked. There was a lengthy diatribe about honor and tradition without an actual straight answer.” She sighed again, shaking her head. “I wouldn't have suggested you if I didn't think this was a good idea. I know everyone loves you here, but I think you would be more appreciated and do more good there. Just... Think about it? Talk to him, maybe? He's actually not so bad when he realizes that you won't take any shit.”

Darcy made a face, but she nodded. She'd  _think_ about it. Think about talking about it, anyway. It would mean seeing Jane more often, probably. And probably Thor. That would be nice. She loved her friends, and she missed seeing them. And if it was really more of a job than a marriage...

“You wanna go watch some Project Runway?”

“That is probably the best suggestion I've had in a while.” Jane nodded. She stood up, taking the water bottle with her as she moved through the apartment to the living room.

Darcy got up and followed closely at her heels. They settled down on the couch together, Darcy cuddled up into Jane's side. It was nice to do this again, to sit and watch the mindless cattiness, and how fabulous Tim Gunn was.

“So how is being a superhero?” Darcy asked, resting her head against Jane's shoulder.

“Not bad. I'm learning a  _lot_ . And I get to slip in things like, 'judge me by my size, do you?'”

“Okay, you're officially  _my_ favorite superhero,” Darcy replied with a grin.

At some point, her hand started to wander. Or, it tried to. This was a lot easier when Jane wasn't wearing actual armor that repelled human touch. “Well, this is frustrating,” she said, poking at where the metal covered Jane's stomach.

Jane looked down, her moving moving up into a grin. “Sorry. It comes off. I just didn't know if I'd be staying for any... length of time.”

“Of course! You're always welcome here.” Darcy shifted back so that she was sitting up, back against the couch. “You know, unless you can't. Worlds to save, things to hammer, that sort of thing.”

“No, I want to stay.” There was a tone of relief in Jane's voice. She got up off the couch, as easily as though she was wearing sweats and one of her plaid shirts. Darcy just shook her head, watching her friend walk away into the bedroom and return in a few minutes in a pair of Darcy's sweats and a t-shirt with a picture of Mjolnir on it. They were about the same height, but Darcy was larger in the hip and breast area, so the clothes were a little looser than when she wore them.

She pointed to the hammer emblazoned on the bright pink shirt. “Seriously?”

Jane just grinned and joined her on the couch again. And this time, after a little bit of snuggling, when Darcy's hands started to wander she was rewarded with Jane's soft skin.

Jane was a little more... stacked than she had been the last time they'd done this. Darcy thoroughly enjoyed tracing her fingers through the new lines and ridges that made up Jane's abdomen. She nuzzled into Jane's neck. Jane still smelled mostly the same- like vanilla and old books- but there was a new scent added to the mix, the smell of the air just before a rainstorm. “You smell good,” she mumbled, lips moving against pale skin as she spoke. 

The other woman shivered, dropping her head to the side to give Darcy more access. Darcy's hand traveled slowly downward until she was skimming just under the elastic of the borrowed sweats. Jane made a soft encouraging noise, and Darcy kept going down until her finger slipped down between Jane's legs, directly over her clit. Her mouth moved over the pale stretch of skin at the side of Jane's neck, finger deftly flicking back and forth.

Jane was moaning, shifting beneath her. Darcy let her lips move up to the spot just under Jane's ear that she knew was extra sensitive. Her cunt was pure wet heat when Darcy dipped her finger down, just inside, before coming back to spread the slick arousal over the tiny bead of flesh. She slipped easily over it now, and it wasn't long before Jane was rocking against her hand. “Just like that!” came out all husky as her hips lifted off the couch. “I'm gonna- Darcy-!” She stilled for just a second before shuddering, fingers digging into Darcy's arm as she came.

Darcy grinned, brushing one last kiss under Jane's ear before shifting back to rest on her shoulder again, slipping her hand free of the borrowed pants. “I'm glad you came to visit.”

“Mm, me too.” Jane rested her cheek lightly against the top of Darcy's head. “Oh! I have something I want to show you. Trust me?”

“Of course.” That didn't even require thinking about.

Jane lifted her hand, and in a second Mjolnir flew out of the kitchen, landing squarely in her hand with a small smack as the hilt hit her skin. “Lean back a bit.”

Darcy shifted until she was lying back across Jane's lap, her head pillowed on the arm of the couch. Jane was holding the hammer up, and Darcy was wondering exactly where this was going. She trusted her best friend, of course she did, but... This was entirely new.

One small hand came to rest directly on Darcy's abdomen. She waited, eyebrows raised as she looked up into Jane's smiling face. “What-  _ooh!_ ” A soft jolt hit along her clit and radiated deep inside her body, reaching places she wasn't even aware she had. It didn't hurt, but it felt a little strange. “That was...”

Jane nodded, a slightly smug expression on her face. “Again?”

“Yes?” Before the word even finished coming out of her mouth, she felt it again, and she let out a quiet sigh as the jolt of pleasure spread through her. “What even is that?”

“There's a storm in your pants?” That was accompanied by a kind of shrug, and Darcy started giggling, until another pulse of sensation cut her off abruptly in a gasp. The jolt was almost immediately followed by another, and then another, until there was hardly any space between them, like the most thorough vibrator she'd ever used.

She was unable to keep still, her thighs rubbing together as the steady pulse pushed her pleasure higher and higher. She clutched at Jane's arm behind her head, she could feel the heat coiling tighter and tighter.

The sensation picked up just slightly in intensity, and Darcy keened as her orgasm shattered, sending waves of warmth through her body. The pulses immediately stopped, but Jane didn't move her hand away.

“Wow,” Darcy said after a few seconds, opening her eyes to focus on the brown eyes above her. “If I go to Asgard, it's going to be for  _that_ .”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The concept is taken from the lady!Thor comics (spoilerz) and sort of adapted for the MCU.  
> This has a follow-up which is a whole lot more plot and a whole lot less smut. Found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4102972).


End file.
